customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Down By the Station (Backyard Gang video, Thevideotour1's version)
Down By the Station is a custom Barney & the Backyard Gang video released on October 18, 1988. Plot Barney and the Backyard Gang learn about different kinds of trains. '''Educational Theme: '''Trains '''Stories: '''The Little Engine That Could Cast * Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Voss) * Irvine (Brendan Moore) * Michael (Brian Eppes) * Amy (Becky Swonke) * Jobic (Macaulay Culkin) * Stephanie (Kaleena Kiff) * Tristan (Brandon Call) * Tina (Jessica Zucha) * Luci (Leah Gloria) * Hank (Keisuke Yoshino) * Eliza (Ingrid Dupree) * Jason (Salim Grant) * Trey (Jason Stoner) * Homer (Paul Gartlan) * Lauren (Deanna Mustard) * Adam (Alexander Jhin) * Michael and Amy's Mom (Sandy Duncan) * Michael and Amy's Dad (Bob Reed) Songs # Barney Theme Song # I Love You # When I Grow Up # I've Been Working on the Railroad # It'll Be Coming Around the Mountain # Down By the Station # The Wheels on the Train # The Caboose Rides in the Back # Wave the Flags # Toys # The Marching Song # Little Red Caboose # Have a Snack! # The Exercise Song # Loco-Motion # Down By the Station (Reprise) # Get on Board Trivia * The version of "I Love You" uses the same arrangements and vocals from "The Backyard Show". * The version of "When I Grow Up" uses the same musical arrangements from "" * The version of "I've Been Working on the Railroad" uses the same musical arrangements from "" * The version of "It'll Be Coming Around the Mountain" uses the same musical arrangements as "She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain" from the Disney album, "Disney's Children's Favorites Vol. 1" * The version of "Down By the Station" uses the same musical arrangements from "" * The version of "The Wheels on the Train" * The version of "The Caboose Rides in the Back" uses the same musical arrangements from "" * The version of "Wave the Flags" uses the same musical arrangements from "" * The version of "Toys" * The version of "The Marching Song" uses the same musical arrangements from "" * The version of "Little Red Caboose" uses the same musical arrangements from "" * The version of "Have a Snack!" uses the same musical arrangements from * The version of "The Exercise Song" uses the same musical arrangements from "" * The version of "Loco-Motion" uses the same musical arrangements from "" * For the reprise of "Down By the Station", the version of that song uses the same musical arrangements from "" * The version of "Get on Board" uses the same musical arrangements from "" * This is another time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. It was the Barney doll sitting on the seat on the train. Quotes Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", * Quote 2: * (after the song, "I Love You") * Quote 3: * (after the song, "When I Grow Up") Quote 4: * (after the song, "I've Been Working on the Railroad") Quote 5: * (after the song, "It'll Be Coming Around the Mountain") Quote 6: * (after the song, "Down By the Station", the sound of the train whistle is heard) * Adam: What's that sound?! * Luci: I think it's a train! * Michael: Maybe we'll get to see it this time! * Amy: And here it comes! * (the train arrived where the Barney doll is riding on it, then the train stops, then magical sparkles appear on the Barney doll, and then thunder flashes) * Trey: What's happening?! * Lauren: I think something magical happened! * (Barney giggling) * Kids: Barney!!! (they all come and hug Barney) * Barney: Hey, there, kids. * (the kids release Barney) * Homer: Did you ride on a train today? * Barney: Yeah, it was super dee duper! * Irvine: Category:Backyard Gang videos